


An Assassins World

by Totally_Awesome



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassins, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Rose/Augusitn, based on Assassins creed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Awesome/pseuds/Totally_Awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Berrnadi is a young joyful eighteen-year-old girl that wishes to follow her elders in replacing justice within the world through assassination. The story focuses of the City of London and her journey in becoming an assassin after been told that its not a ‘Ladies world’ and therefore its not a place she belongs in. Rose has been practicing the moves she witnesses her elders doing to a point in which she has mastered them and is ready to prove them wrong. This is the story of her very first assassination and the acts that follow within the order she finds herself thrown into. Join her in her discovery of the world she wants to be a part of and the darkness it involves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An unexpected beginning

**Author's Note:**

> There is no BETA so sorry for any mistakes made. This is only based on the Assassins Creed series not actually apart of it. I hope you enjoy it :) .

Chapter 1

 

I always despised my elders. Why couldn’t I do what they did, they always said its not a woman’s world, well tonight is my night.

 

_Current date: June 12 th 1801 around 9pm._

 

I had heard of a perfect opportunity a few days prior to tonight it was that Lord Windfield is here in London for a ceremonial dinner. The elders planned on the execution tomorrow as he was leaving the city. So now is my chance to cross one off of the execution list.

 

I quickly scurry across the rooftops fitted head to toe in black so I can blend into the night. I have the palace in sight; I quickly identify the drawing room in which he is located. I make the jump across the rooftop onto the palace roof and make my way to the other side. There are guards placed on the rooftop and across from me is an open window, my way in. I swiftly move to the first guard taking him out silently with a hidden blade. I loot his body to see if there is anything useful I can use, money and lock picks. Hmmm could be useful. I complete the same actions with the next three guards. But the last, well he was more difficult he put up a fight, I drew my sword a begun the motions that I have gotten to know to well. Down he fell.

 

I slithered my way down the front of the building hovering above the open window. There were a few voices faintly coming from within the room, great more guards. I made my way carefully into the window without alarming them. It was a grand room with a burning fireplace, there crouches the first guard; the second was admiring the view out of the window muttering away about his daughter starting to walk. I really didn’t want to kill him but it was my duty to complete the task to prove the elders wrong.

 

I crouched making my way behind the couch for a safe hiding place. Soon the guard nearest the window moved towards the guard at the fireplace chatting away and helping to keeping the fire alive. I made my move. Coming up behind them and completing the moves in which I did with guards outside. But this time I closed their eyes an action of gratitude towards them. I really felt guilty but I couldn’t let it get to me.

 

I made my way to the doorframe of the next room to take a check. A corridor with no guards, oh what a silly move. I made my way across each room and corridor killing any guards in my way until finally I was at the staircase that led to the drawing room. It was so close.

 

Total guards six, total swords four, total pistols two. Damn. That’s way too many for me to handle all at once. I will have to find another way into the room. I open the nearest window and climb out without been seen. I shuffle my way rhythmically across the window ledges until I can see the full extent of the room the holds my victory. It’s all just too close. There are even more guards that are in the room. I figure that I have two options, one I leave and go home and wait for something easier to come my way, or two I charge in there killing as many people as possible until I kill my target and flee. Hmm the first would be no fun so I chose the latter. In I went with grace. I heard my own orchestral music within my mind and choreographed my way around the room killing anyone that stand before me until I reached him.

 

Lord Windfield. I stood staring for a few seconds wondering what had he done so wrong to deserve this execution. He pleaded for his life I just raised my sword and plunged into his neck feeling every layer that my sword sliced through oh the victory. Soon the music had stopped and I came back to reality hearing the screams of the word assassin all around me. I ran out of a window taking the glass and frame with me. Falling, falling fast towards the ground struggling to recover. Smack. Darkness engulfed me.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The questioning starts and the adventure is starting to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.

I woke up to muttering of voices surrounding me. What happened? Where in Gods name was I? I opened my eyes slowly. I was in a grey room, dark and very familiar, I thought I had seen this room once before as a child. I must have been only nine or ten and wandered in here whilst playing hide and seek with my younger brother. At the time it contained multiple people surrounded around a table and the voices hushed when I had entered. I remember getting into a lot of trouble for that when I was younger I should probably get out of here now. My whole body was telling me to get out but I just couldn’t, unconsciousness took over me. If someone had put me in here then they must know what I did. They must have found me and brought me home.

Several hours later

Oh everything aches. But the voices had stopped when I had woken but there was nothing there, how strange. I slowly rose from the bed and sat up, there was a creek at the door. A 6’3 man walked in with the most ferocious looking face I have ever witnessed in my whole eighteen years. Damn.  
“Father” I enquired.  
“Shush child” he replied. “I…. hmm I don’t have the words to describe how stupid and dangerous your actions have been. It was the highest level of immaturity I have ever seen from you. What do you think you were doing?”  
“Well I er I was just trying to prove you wrong” I exclaimed in a whisper.  
“You were WHAT? How dare you defy me there are reasons why I don’t let you take part in these things. It’s a dangerous world and not one for you”  
“But it is don’t you see I killed Lord Windfield. I. Did. That. So there you go, yes I can do it, I have proved that I got my victory”  
“But look what has happened to you, you could have broke your neck or ended up dead and then I would have blamed myself for allowing you to be around such things”  
“But its what I want to do don’t you get that”  
“Enough we will continue later get some rest my child”  
He made his was out with only a glance back to me. I knew I was in big trouble now.

I startle awake with voices surrounding me again, but all I could see was the light penetrating through the shut curtains. I had known idea what was happening but something didn’t feel right, I could feel uneasiness within the depths of my stomach. There has to be a reason why he doesn’t want me joining in its not just because its dangerous, a real reason. My head begins to swirl, Christ I hit it hard. The voices become very quiet within my mind it’s a strange situation.

I start getting dressed into the clothes that have been left on the table there’s a knock on the door. I shout a mumbled come in as I struggle to get my top on the correct way not noticing that my best friend since child hood Augustin or ‘Aug’ has walked in.

 

“That’s one battle you are not going to win” he chimed  
I stumbled surprised at my visitor  
“Well I win most battles like this everyday but you wouldn’t know as you are a boy and do not have the struggles us women have”  
He chuckled in agreement and assisted me in correcting my mistakes.  
“So how’s that woodenhead of yours Rose” he inquired cockily  
“Oh you know not to bad no trees growing out of it or in for that case it’s just a little oaky here and there”  
“Funny one you are and you know that’s not what I meant, the nurse said that you had hit it pretty hard and you were lucky that you didn’t do any internal damage. You were lucky this time Rose.”  
“May I ask who hasn’t heard of this seen as most seem too know and I know I was lucky but I can handle it I promise. If I couldn’t I wouldn’t have done it you should know that by know.”  
“I know, I know and the answer for your first question is that when the daughter of a respected member of this society does something ridiculously stupid of course most people are going to know and if it makes it any better then most care, most want to know that you are okay and are reviled when they find out you are”  
“Not you as well and I guess”  
“What? Me as well?”  
“Yeah calling me stupid for what I did, father said that to me when I first woke up”  
“Well it was a pretty stupid manoeuvre that you did”  
“No it wasn’t”  
“Yes it was”  
“No”  
“Okay we have been here before can we agree to disagree please”  
“Sure and you cared that I was okay aw so cute”  
“Okay shut up now I am going for breakfast see you down there”  
“Yeah I wont be long”

I had made it through a tedious breakfast that included having questions fired at me from all directions and avoiding the glare of my father. I wandered up the stairs treading back to my room I heard the voices again but more distant this time, I quickly searched around looking for the source in which these voices come. Damn no one around ‘am I going insane’ I thought to myself. I carry on my path up to my normal bedroom with the thought of the voices playing on my mind. 

I entered my room it was nothing grand it was actually rather small with an iron bed positioned at the far wall beneath the windows, as I liked looking out to see the birds flying by. To my left stood my wardrobe long and tall with clothes hanging out of the doors and draws, across from there stood the ancient desk that I had been given as a child. I make my way to it and sit down instinctively putting a pencil in my mouth and chewed it hard whilst mixed up in thought.

What I am I going to do now I tried to prove them wrong but I fell and made a fool out of myself then showing them how good I am. I must have been sat there for a while as dusk was beginning to set in and I still haven’t come up with anything any ideas nada. I stretch and get out of my current seat and make my way across to my bed and retrieve my nightgown and change into it with thoughts swirling around my head.


	3. The realisation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next part within the story unfolds some family truths and also a power Rose didn't see coming.

I awake with a startle I really am struggling to sleep, I decide to make my way down to the library to see if there are any record of female assassins in the order before now. I grab the candle and light it making my way out of bed and grabbing my dressing gown on my way out of the door. I make it down to the ground floor with out been noticed but as I turn into the hallway I notice a blue glare coming from a meeting room, I approach with caution.

I take a look into the room and see a ghostly figure floating above the centre table, it turns towards me only then I notice projections of images onto the bookcases and cabinets.

“Come here child”

It speaks and I back away dropping the candle as it blows out.

“Don’t be afraid I have been sent to show you what you want to know” Its voice was one of an angel but the look of a mauled skull and half eaten body.

“But…. But who are you and what?”

“Don’t be scared, I am your mother child I know you wont recognise me but I am believe me.”

“But how can I when you died so long ago I have no proof of this been you. I bet you are going to tell me that I can tell know one that I have seen you right so I cant confirm it with anyone.”

“ Well yes”

I let out a sigh “how clique of you.”

“You have the wit of your father how nice, you look so much like me not now obviously but when I was your age.”

“What are those things on the cabinets”?

“There memories every single one of them a reminder of something that once was beautiful, they’re our past”

“Well they are I wish I could have a chance to do that” I say this as I look up at a large blue projection showing some sort of training type of activity. I recognised the man in the memory it was father.

“That was the first time I saw him do anything assassin like and he was terrible, he was way too loud”

“I can imagine that” Suddenly there was a loud bang and footsteps making their way towards us I turn towards the door to see if I can see anything, as soon as I turn around I notice the projections have gone and so had she. All that was left was a not settling on top of a table. I picked it up and it read:

 

**_My Dear,_ **

**_Do what you have to, you have natural talent. It’s your destiny child._ **

**_Keep safe._ **

**_Mum x_ **

 

Well that was the end of that then.

 

I managed to get the candle relit and make my way back on my original path towards the library. There has to be answers in there somewhere.

 

I sit on the floor surrounded by candle light with books open all around the room. Why is there nothing here at all seriously? I have been at this for hours now why is there nothing. I spent another hour searching the books again in case I have missed anything. Nope nothing. Fantastic. I soon give up and make my way to my room and fall asleep quickly, looking through all of those books make you tired.

 

_ 2 weeks later. _

_ June 28th 1801. _

__

I am currently stood outside of the palace waiting for an old man to revel himself within the crowd down below. He was my next target. I know what you are thinking and yes I have disobeyed my father once again and I am about to perform another assassination without him knowing. I have now become more determined to prove him wrong.

 

I spot my target within the crowd and keep my eagle eye on him. I don’t know much about him but I know that his name is Denny and he’s on the assassination board back at the house, and yes I may have had a sneaky peak at it to see who I could kill … I mean assassinate next. He is carefully looking around like he knows someone is after him. I make my way down to ground level all the time keeping an eye on my target.

 

I wait there for a while whilst the chatter and celebrations are going on in front of me. I start to hear a slight murmuring of voices that aren’t apart of the crowd. I quickly look behind me there is nothing as I turn back around I realised he has moved and I now cant see him. I panic slightly as I don’t want to be found out, I move my way back up the building to see if I can get a better view of his whereabouts. Ah there he is, I spot him running down an alleyway on my left. I follow.

 

Keeping to the buildings I silently follow him and jump at quite a height to complete an air assassination. Whilst I am in the air the voices surround my head and startle me. I land without completing the air assassination therefore I follow him running as fast as I can with this annoyance in my head. I tackle him to the ground and pierce a blade in the left side of his neck. It penetrates and I have visions of what I am guessing is his life. There are vivid images of his childhood, as a young man and into adulthood. I phase out of this and pause processing the information I have just witnessed. How can it be I can see people’s lives, first the voices and now this. What is wrong with me?

 

I recover and get to my feet and look up. Damn. Did he follow me?

 


End file.
